dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zakon templariuszy
Zakon templariuszy – powiązana z Zakonem andrastańskim organizacja militarna, której członkowie zajmują się tropieniem oraz – w razie konieczności – likwidacją apostatów i maleficarów, jak również nadzorowaniem magów z Kręgu. Chociaż Zakon oficjalnie uznaje ich za swoich obrońców, mających na celu ochronę wiernych przed zagrożeniami ze strony magów i magii, w rzeczywistości sami w sobie są armią – dobrze wyposażoną, zdyscyplinowaną i oddaną swojej sprawie. Historia Geneza Większość wiernych nie pamięta templariuszy takim, jakim był na początku. We wczesnych latach istnienia Zakonu templariusze znani byli jako Inkwizycja – grupa wiernych, która przemierzała Thedas w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń dla ludzkości, jakie stanowili magowie krwi, plugawcy, kultyści lub heretycy. Przedstawiciele Zakonu ostatecznie przekonali Inkwizycję do zjednoczenia się pod sztandarem wspólnej wiary, co nastąpiło w roku 1:20 Boskiej wraz z podpisaniem traktatu nevarskiego. Inkwizycja podzieliła się następnie na dwie grupy: Poszukiwaczy Prawdy i zakon templariuszy. Podczas gdy Poszukiwacze sprawowali pieczę nad templariuszami, ci z łowców przekształcili się w obrońców i strażnikówKodeks: Pierwsza Inkwizycja.. Wojna magów z templariuszami Pod koniec roku 9:37 Smoka zakon w Kirkwall został zniszczony przez terrorystę-apostatę, a w wyniku eksplozji zginęła wielka kapłanka Elthina. Po bitwie o Kirkwall, będącej następstwem tego czynu, w której zginęli pierwszy zaklinacz Orsino i komtur Meredith Stannard, wszystkie Kręgi w Thedas zaczęły się buntować. Trzy lata później Zakon, niezdolny już do kontrolowania templariuszy, znalazł się na krawędzi. Część z templariuszy silnie powiązana z Zakonem, w tym m.in. niektórzy Poszukiwacze Prawdy, poszukiwali pokojowego rozwiązania przybierającego na sile konfliktu magów z templariuszami, próbując odnaleźć Bohatera Fereldenu lub Bohatera Kirkwall, z nadzieją, że uda się namówić ich do stanięcia na czele nowej Inkwizycji, która zażegna konflikt. Poszukiwania te zakończyły się jednak niepowodzeniem. Poszukiwacze Prawdy, dowodzeni przez wielkiego Poszukiwacza Lamberta van Reveesa, również zerwali związki z Zakonem. Po tym, jak Boska zaangażowała się w uwolnienie magów z Białej Iglicy, van Reeves w liście wysłanym do Justynii V unieważnił traktat nevarski, na mocy którego Poszukiwacze Prawdy mieli stanowić prawą rękę Zakonu, stwierdzając: „Poszukiwacze Prawdy ani templariusze nie będą już uznawać zwierzchnictwa Zakonu, lecz zajmą się wypełnianiem dzieła Stwórcy tak, jak naszym zdaniem powinno ono wyglądać”Kodeks: Templariusze: Koniec porozumienia. Rozłam w Zakonie, mający miejsce w roku 9:40 Smoka, zbiegł się w czasie z przesłuchaniami Varrika Tethrasa prowadzonymi przez Kasandrę Pentaghast. Nie wiadomo, jak dokładnie przebiegał rozłam i czy doprowadził on do powstania oddzielnych frakcji, z których część pozostała wierna Boskiej. Niektórzy templariusze stwierdzili jednak, że ich organizacja zapomniała o swoim celu i przyłączyli się do Inkwizycji i Szarych StrażnikówMerciel Liane, Dragon Age: Last Flight. New York: Tor Books, 2014. ISBN 978-0765337214. lub wsparli zbuntowanych magów. Kiedy wojna magów z templariuszami zaczęła zbierać żniwo w Thedas, templariusz Samson zdołał zebrać część swoich braci i został ich generałem, a następnie zaczął służyć Koryfeuszowi i podawać swoim żołnierzom czerwone lyrium, które zaczęło wypaczać ich w czerwonych templariuszy. Generał zainspirował swoich współbraci do tego, żeby wykorzystali czerwone lyrium w celu zmiażdżenia Zakonu i uczynienia świata wolnym od jego ucisku[[Opowiadanie: Papier i stal|Opowiadanie Papier i stal]].. W roku 9:41 Smoka, po zaginięciu Lamberta van Reevesa, Poszukiwacze Prawdy na swojego przywódcę wybrali Lucjusza Corina. Niedługo później zgodzili się oni na udział w szczycie z magami, zorganizowanym przez Justynię V, podczas którego doszło jednak do eksplozji i powstania Wyłomu, co zniweczyło wszelkie szanse na pokój. Katastrofa w Świątyni Świętych Prochów doprowadziła również do dalszych podziałów wśród templariuszy. Duża grupa, dowodzona przez Corina, wycofała się z Val Royeaux, inna z kolei dołączyła do odrodzonej Inkwizycji. Część uznała, że Corin zawiódł, nie potrafiąc w odpowiedni sposób poprowadzić machiny wojennej, i wycofała się do zachodniego Fereldenu, gdzie prowadziła bezładną walkę z apostatami, którym fereldeńska korona udzieliła azylu na Zaziemiu. Inni, w tym m.in. templariusze z Kręgów w anderfelskim Hossbergu i marchijskim Hasmal, odmówili dołączenia do którejkolwiek ze stron konfliktu i pozostali neutralni, broniąc magów, którzy nie przystąpili do wojny oraz pomagając w odbudowie zniszczonych przez nią miast. W trakcie spotkania przedstawicieli Inkwizycji i reprezentującej Zakon wielebnej matki Hevary, mającej miejsce w Val Royeaux, pojawia się Corin. Kapłanka, myśląca, że chce pojednać się on z Zakonem, zostaje przez niego upokorzona. Wielki Poszukiwacz stwierdza, że miasto nie jest godne ochrony i wyrusza ze swoimi templariuszami do reduty Therinfal. Czerwoni templariusze mordują czuwającego Trentwatcha, żeby nie przeszkodził on im w ich planach. Kiedy Inkwizytor udaje się na spotkanie z templariuszami, okazuje się, że Corin w rzeczywistości jest demonem zazdrości na usługach Koryfeusza, który spaczył większość wysoko postawionych templariuszy czerwonym lyrium. Niespaczeni rycerze pomagają Inkwizytorowi pokonać demona, a następnie dołączają do Inkwizycji jako jej sojusznicy lub ich zakon zostaje rozwiązany, a pozostali jego członkowie wcieleni do organizacji. Bez względu na wybór, pomagają następnie Inkwizytorowi zamknąć Wyłom. Wszyscy templariusze z reduty Therinfal zostają spaczeni czerwonym lyrium i stają się sługami Koryfeusza, a zarazem trzonem jego armii głównym przeciwnikiem Inkwizycji. Templariusze z Hasmal proszą Inkwizycję o pomoc przy przesiedleniu lojalnych magów i wcielenie ich do Inkwizycji, w obawie, że miejscowa ludność prędzej czy później ich zaatakuje, a następnie sprzymierzają się z organizacją w walce przeciwko Koryfeuszowi. Zakon templariuszy został odnowiony. Po rozwiązaniu Kręgów przez Boską, zakon templariuszy zostaje odnowiony, ale jego celem jest ochrona niezależności Thedas. Komendant Inkwizycji tworzy sanktuarium dla templariuszy, którzy chcą zerwać z zażywaniem lyrium oraz hospicjum dla tych, dla których jest już za późno na zerwanie z nałogiem. Cullen wspiera działania Zakonu mające na celu umożliwienie templariuszom zaprzestania stosowania lyrium oraz opiekę dla tych, którzy już się od niego uzależnili. Rekrutacja Przez pospólstwo templariusze postrzegani są jako zbawcy i święci wojownicy Thedas, chroniący świat przed zagrożeniami, jakie niesie ze sobą niekontrolowana magia. Ponieważ stanowią zbrojne ramię Zakonu, rekrutowani są przede wszystkim ze względu na umiejętności w walce i oddanie Stwórcy. W trakcie służby muszą dokonywać trudnych wyborów, wymaga się od nich niemalże ślepego posłuszeństwa Zakonowi i zachowania emocjonalnego dystansu wobec podopiecznych. Uważa się, że posłuszeństwo wobec Zakonu jest ważniejsze, niż kręgosłup moralny. To właśnie bezwzględna pobożność przeraża większość magów, którzy ściągną na siebie uwagę templariuszy: kiedy zostaną wysłani do wyeliminowania potencjalnego maga krwi, nie ma możliwości pertraktowania z nimi, a magia bardzo często jest nieprzydatna, kiedy dochodzi do starcia z dobrze wytrenowanym przedstawicielem zakonu. Templariusze, kierujący się wiarą, stanowią jedną z najbardziej szanowanych, a zarazem wzbudzający największy strach sił w Thedas. Templariusze poddawani są rygorystycznemu procesowi rekrutacji i treningowi, co w niektórych przypadkach ma miejsce w klasztorach niemających kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Chociaż większość członków zakonu stanowią mężczyźni, w jego szeregach spotkać można również kobiety, które – w odróżnieniu od kapłanek – pełnią raczej funkcję obrońców wiary aniżeli duchowych przewodniczek. Templariusze składają śluby rycerskie, a chociaż nie są zmuszani do życia w czystości, to zniechęca się ich do zawierania małżeństw i wychowywania dzieci, ponieważ utrzymanie rodziny może odciągać ich od obowiązków. Tym niemniej okazjonalnie dopuszcza się zawieranie związków przez templariuszy, o ile ich wybrankowie potrafią utrzymać się samodzielnie, np. posiadając ziemię albo tytułDavid Gaider. Templars and Chastity. The Bioware Forum. 16 września 2010.. Małżeństwa z osobami z tego samego Kręgu – czy to magami, czy innymi templariuszami – traktowane są jako fraternizacja i bardzo rzadko udziela się na nie zgody. Przed złożeniem odpowiednich ślubów rekruci przechodzą czuwanie, po którego zakończeniu ich życie zmienia się diametralnie. Otrzymują wtedy swoją pierwszą miksturę z lyrium, będącą źródłem ich mocy. Nauki zakonu templariuszy głoszą, że jego członkowie nie powinni dążyć do bogactwa ani tytułów, a ich życie należy do Stwórcy i powinni podążać obraną ścieżkąWedług rozmów z Cullenem w Dragon Age II i Dragon Age: Inkwizycji.. Chociaż do zakonu należeć może każdy andrastanin, bez względu na rasę, templariusze nie będący ludźmi, jak chociażby elfy, są rzadkościąWpis na twitterze Davida Gaidera.Wpis na twitterze Mike’a Laidlawa.. Obowiązki Templariusze przysięgają chronić świat przed zagrożeniami ze strony magii, ale bronią też magów przed światem zewnętrznym, który obawia się osób posiadających magiczne umiejętności. Zadaniem templariuszy jest wykrywanie słabości lub spaczenia magów, a następnie natychmiastowe podjęcie odpowiednich działań. Jednym z najważniejszych obowiązków templariuszy jest pilnowanie magów przechodzących Katorgę, podczas której mag wchodzi do Pustki. Jeżeli jego ciało przejawia symptomy opętania przez demona, obowiązkiem templariusza jest zabicie go. Inną powinnością templariuszy jest wyszukiwanie magów przebywających poza Kręgiem i sprowadzanie ich do niego, jak również ściganie tych, którzy z niego uciekli, chociaż w większości przypadków wyśledzenie takiego maga możliwe jest dzięki filakterium. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach, kiedy wielu magów z danego Kręgu zostało splugawionych, templariusze mogą powołać się na Prawo Likwidacji, uprawniające ich do „spacyfikowania” wszystkich magów przebywających w wieży. W teorii prawo to można zastosować wyłącznie wtedy, gdy siedziba maginów została opanowana przez plugawce i nie ma innego sposobu na uratowanie Kręgu, a zgodę wydać musi odpowiednia przedstawicielka Zakonu. W praktyce może zostać wcielone w życie na rozkaz najwyższego stopniem templariusza-rezydenta wieży, a do Likwidacji może dojść nawet jeżeli ani jeden mag nie został splugawiony. Sytuacja taka miała miejsce w roku 9:40 Smoka w Dairsmuid, stolicy Rivanu, gdzie templariusze zlikwidowali Krąg, ponieważ uznali za zagrożenie to, że jego mieszkańcy swobodnie komunikują się ze światem zewnętrznym, co od wieków było rivańską tradycjąKodeks: Likwidacja w Dairsmuid.. Ogromna władza, jaką dzierżą templariusze, sprawia, że magowie czasami oskarżają ich o tyranię i nadużycia, jako że granica pomiędzy ochroną a uciskiem bywa krucha. Według Zakonu jest to jednak cena, jaką należy zapłacić za ochronę, jaką oferują templariuszeChris Priestly: On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie. BioWare blog. 27 stycznia 2011.. Umiejętności Templariusze uznawani są jako idealny środek zaradczy przeciwko magom, ponieważ szkoleni są przede wszystkim do odpierania i „negowania” magiiWedług Sira, jeżeli Inkwizytor zechce nauczyć się specjalizacji templariusza., co udaje się dzięki wyjątkowej umiejętności wzmacniania rzeczywistości i niezmienności świata. Kiedy mag lub demon próbuje skorzystać z magii, czerpie z Pustki, żeby na nowo ukształtować otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Umiejętności templariuszy nie pozwalają na jej przekształcanie, a tym samym odcinają magowi bądź demonowi dostęp do Pustki. Z perspektywy maga sprawia to wrażenie nie tyle zakłócenia jego zaklęcia, co całkowitego uniemożliwienia rzucenia go. Umiejętność taką posiadają również Poszukiwacze Prawdy, a niektórzy uważają, że otrzymali ją od StwórcyWedług losowej rozmowy pomiędzy Solasem a Kasandrą.. Umiejętności templariuszy do rozpraszania magii i utrudniających rzucanie zaklęć, jak również znaczna odporność na magię, pochodzą przede wszystkim z zażywania lyrium. Według Cole’a, ich ciała stają się niekompletne i próbują połączyć się z czymś starszym i większym od nich samych, a kiedy sięgają po „to coś”, nie pozostaje już miejsca na magięWedług pierwszej rozmowy z Cole’em po zwerbowaniu go do Inkwizycji.. Lyrium dostarczane jest templariuszom w specjalnych pudełkach, zawierających narzędzia niezbędne do przygotowania dziennej dawki zapewniającej niewrażliwość na magię. Jeżeli templariusz przestanie zażywać lyrium, jego umiejętności ostatecznie zaniknąhttp://swooping-is-bad.livejournal.com/1286233.html. Thedas UK. 14 stycznia 2012.. Chociaż większość ich zdolności zapewnia obronę przed magami i stworzeniami z Pustki, część ma zastosowania praktyczne. Przykładowo święte uderzenie zadaje obrażenia duchowe, a cisza i oczyszczenie na krótki czas uniemożliwiają skorzystanie ze zdolności nawet zwykłym przeciwnikom. Kiedy templariusz korzysta ze swoich mocy, jego miecz zauważalnie pulsuje białą siłą, która rozprasza manęGaider David. Dragon Age: Asunder. New York: Tor Books, 2011. ISBN 9780765331175. Strona 251.. Moce takie mogą być również przebiegać przez ich ciało i zostać wykorzystane chociażby do aktywowania płyt w drzwiach krasnoludzkiego wyrobu, za którymi w Kręgu przechowywane są filakteria, a do otwarcia których wymagana jest obecność współpracujących ze sobą templariusza i magaGaider David. Dragon Age: Asunder. New York: Tor Books, 2011. ISBN 9780765331175. Strona 76.. Nawet bez swoich wyjątkowych umiejętności, templariusze zaliczają się do najbardziej elitarnych wojowników, jakich można spotkać w Thedas. Poza umiejętnościami bojowymi, uczą się również Pieśni Światła i skupienia psychicznego. Uzależnienie od lyrium Wszyscy templariusze są uzależnieni od lyrium, którego oficjalnie używają, żeby rozwinąć swoje antymagiczne zdolności, a nieoficjalnie stosowane jest przez Zakon jako sposób na kontrolowanie ich. Brak lyrium sprawia, że w ciągu tygodnia templariusz zaczyna czuć symptomy odstawienia – traci kontakt z rzeczywistością i przez okres od miesiąca do dwóch cierpi na urojenia. Uzależnienie od lyrium przejawia się między innymi paranoją, obsesją i demencją, a objawy głodu to zmęczenie, rozkojarzenie, niepohamowane pragnienie, bole głowy i zimne ręce. Z czasem templariusz na głodzie staje się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany, niezdolny do odróżnienia wspomnień od teraźniejszości czy snów na jawie. Często popadają w paranoję, ponieważ za dnia nawiedzają ich najgorsze wspomnienia i koszmary. Długotrwałe zażywanie lyrium również prowadzi do utraty pamięci. Początkowo objawy są niegroźne – templariusz zapomina, gdzie położył jakiś przedmiot albo myli słowa pieśni – jednak z czasem przybierają one na sile. Templariusze zniszczeni przez lyrium są od niego odcinani, a ci, którzy nie poradzą sobie z odstawieniem, popadają w obłęd albo umierają. Templariusze zaczynają otrzymywać lyrium po złożeniu ślubów i są całkowicie od niego zależni. Zażywanie lyrium sprawia też, że templariusz zaczyna po jakimś czasie inaczej pachnieć, a zapach ten porównywany jest do spalonego ozonuRozmowa z Sirem, jeżeli krasnoludzki Inkwizytor zdecyduje się nauczyć specjalizacji templariusza. Co niezwykłe, krasnoludzcy nowicjusze nie są odporni na zagrożenia, jakie niesie ze sobą lyrium, a długotrwałe wystawienie na działanie tej substancji nie uodparnia ich na zagrożenia związane z połknięciem jej. Sugeruje to, że do zakonu werbowane są również krasnoludy, a przynamniej mogą być one trenowane w tym kierunku. Potwierdzono, że lyrium daje templariuszom wymierne korzyści, z czasem uodparniając ich na działanie magii, co jest niezbędne do stosowania ich zdolności, pozwalających całkowicie odciąć maga od Pustki. Osoby znajdujące się pod jego wpływem czują się również śmielsze i bardziej potężne. Niektórzy uważają, że templariusze muszą być zależni od tego minerału, a Zakon doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z jego uzależniających właściwości. Zarówno Alistair, jak i Evangeline stwierdzają, że „Zakon kontroluje dostawy lyrium, a tym samym kontroluje templariuszy”Gaider David. Dragon Age: Asunder. New York: Tor Books, 2011. ISBN 9780765331175. Strona 267.. Mimo zrozumienia dla tej postawy, Alistair twierdzi, że lyrium nie jest potrzebne do tego, żeby nauczyć się templariuszowskich zdolności, a jedynie je wzmacnia. Po zaprzestaniu stosowania lyrium templariusz ostatecznie straci swoje umiejętności, ale ponieważ dawka zastosowana podczas pierwszego rytuału jest tak silnie skoncentrowanaKodeks: Droga templariusza., zakłada się, że może używać umiejętności skutecznie przez rok, zanim przestanie ona działać. Przykładowo Alistair był w stanie korzystać ze swoich zdolności podczas Piątej Plagi, która trwała około roku, bez znanych przypadków zażywania lyrium w tym okresie. W celu skorzystania ze swoich umiejętności korzystał jednak z niego późniejSytuacja taka ma miejsce w komiksie Dragon Age: Those Who Speak.. Głód rozpoczyna się jednak natychmiast, a koszmary i złe wspomnienia mogą nawiedzać templariusza przez kilka miesięcy. Rytuał zażycia lyrium ma za zadanie zażegnać głód, jest to jednak miecz obosieczny, ponieważ zarówno symptomy odstawienia, jak i zaspokojenia głodu wzmacniają się, im dłużej zażywane jest lyrium. Umiejętni templariusze uczą się racjonować lyrium w taki sposób, żeby odsunąć w czasie postradanie zmysłów i znieść ból odstawienia. Ci, którzy nie posiądą takich umiejętności, koniec końców stają się uzależnieni. Kiedy templariusz zakończy służbę z honorami, otrzymuje niewielkie dawki lyrium, żeby zaspokoić głód, ale ci wyrzuceni z zakonu zostają pozbawieni tego przywilejuGaider David. Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2. Milwaukie: Dark Horse Books, 2015. ISBN 9781616555016. Strona 248.. Hierarchia Na zakon templariuszy składa się wiele „filii”, z których każda koncentruje się na określonej społeczności lub regionie, któremu zapewniać ma bezpieczeństwo. Templariusze mogą zostać przydzieleni zarówno do Kręgów Maginów, jak i zakonów. Każda duża filia dowodzona jest przez komtura. W całym Thedas istnieje ich co najmniej piętnastuGaider David. Epilog W: Tenże, Dragon Age: Rozłam. Wydanie I. Warszawa: Fabryka Słów, 2012. ISBN 978-83-7574-646-4., a każdy z nich odpowiada przed głową miejscowego zakonu, najczęściej wielką kapłanką. Filie różnią się wielkością i siłą, które zależą od społeczności, w których działają. Przykładowo w Lothering obecnych było niewielu templariuszy, zaś w twierdzy Kinloch czy Katowni stanowili potężną siłę. W Kirkwall byli liczniejsi i potężniejsi nawet od straży miejskiej. Sam zakon rządzony jest przez czuwającego, rezydującego w rojańskiej Białej Iglicy, inne źródła sugerują jednak, że właściwymi przywódcami są rycerze Boskiej – grupa templariuszy podlegająca bezpośrednio Boskiej, stanowiąca jej ochroniarzy i egzekutorówOpis zbroi rycerzy Boskiej.. Poza ustalaniem praw, rycerze Boskiej nadzorują również codzienne operacje. Ponad zakonem templariuszy stoją Poszukiwacze Prawdy, będący „strażnikami strażników” i odpowiadający za ich nadzorowanie. Herb Herb templariuszy stylizowany jest na płonący miecz. Płomienie oznaczają oczyszczenie i nawiązują do oczyszczenia Andrasty w płomieniach, kiedy spłonęła na stosie pod koniec pierwszego Świętego Marszu. Miecz w symbolice Zakonu oznacza miłosierdzie, a wywodzi się od miecza Hessariana, który skrócił nim męki płonącej na stosie Andrasty. Miecz stanowi również część konstelacji Visus, a legenda głosi, że gwiazda stanowiąca czubek miecza pojawiła się na nocnym niebie dopiero po śmierci Andrasty. Visus znajdowała się również w herbie pierwszej Inkwizycji, po rozpadzie której zakon templariuszy jako swój symbol przyjął miecz, a Poszukiwacze Prawdy – wszystkowidzące oko. Wzory herbu różnią się od siebie i istnieje co najmniej sześć jego wariantów: * Miecz skierowany jest w górę, a po każdej jego stronie znajdują się dwa mniejsze płomienie. * Miecz skierowany jest w dół, a po każdej jego stronie znajdują się cztery większe płomienie. * Miecz skierowany jest w dół, a po każdej jego stronie znajdują się trzy płomienie. * Miecz skierowany jest w dół, a po jego bokach znajdują się cztery płomienie, zajmujące około jednej trzeciej dolnej części herbu. * Podobnie jak powyżej, ale płomienie znajdują się bliżej rękojeści. * Cztery płomienie po obu stronach miecza przebiegają przez całą jego długość. Znani templariusze * Alistair, dawniej szkolący się na templariusza * Agatha * Delrin Barris, może zostać awansowany na komtura przez Inkwizytora * Brytant * Carroll * Carver Hawke (jeżeli nie zginął podczas ekspedycji na Głębokie Ścieżki) * Cullen Rutherford, komendant Katowni w Kirkwall * Drass * Emeryk * Evangeline de Brassard, komendant w Białej Iglicy * Gregor, komtur Wieży Kręgu w Fereldenie * Hadley, komendant Wieży Kręgu w Fereldenie * Henryk * Irminric * Karras * Keran * Martel, orlezjański komtur * Meredith Stannard, komtur Kirkwall * Mettin * Otto Alrik * Otto, niewidomy templariusz * Rylock * Samson * Thrask * Varnell * Wesley Vallen * Thiall * Kategoria:Zakon Kategoria:Organizacje i grupy Kategoria:Wiedza o ludziach en:Templar Order